Melt
by Forever A Haunting Nightmare
Summary: AmericaXFem!England. Human names used. Alice Kirkland has moved to America, and the time she gets shoved in the locker changes everything. This is dedicated to my amazing editor Sydney, please R&R :D Rated T cause I belong in a Mental Asylum.


Melt.

A AmericaXFem!England FanFic

Dedicated to my amazing editor, Sydney, whom I couldn't do this without.

-Bloody Alice does not own _**HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**_, and once again, I LOOOOOOVE shounen-ai, but I just wanted to make England a girl in this one for some reason.-

Alfred knew Alice (whom he called Ali), since they were in high-school. Alice had moved to the United States when she was 15, still in 10th grade (she skipped 7th grade). Alfred was around this age as well, though a one year age difference separated them. Alfred was 16, and noticed that the newest student was being bullied for being, well, new.

_**FLAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAACK**_

*Hey, Brit! What are you doing here? Go back to England!* and with that, they shoved her into the locker and locked it, walking away laughing.

Alfred ran to locker 06-227, which he thought was the Brits locker.

*Hey, I'm gonna get you outta there. Whats the combination? Is this even your locker?*

*Yes,* the blonde replied, *It's my locker. The combination is 23-5-23.*

Alfred unlocked the locker on the first try, sending the crammed up Brit sprawling onto the floor as he opened it.

Alfred laughed a bit, holding a hand out to the new girl.

*Sorry about that, I'm Alfred by the way. Nice to meet you.*

The shy Brit took Alfred's hand and stood up.

*My name is Alice… nice to meet you as well.*

*Alice? It's a beautiful name.*

*Thank you, Alfred. I must say your eyes are amazing.*

His eyes were somewhat of an unexplainable blue, twinkling every now and then. She hadn't seen such beautiful eyes before. She reckoned that no one else had them.

*Thanks! I'm gonna call you… Ali!*

She blushed a bit at the nickname, mentally noting that he was the only one allowed to use it.

*Fine, but my name is Alice.*

*Whatever you say… Ali!*

Alfred heard the bell ring and knew it was time to leave the living pit of hell called school. He dragged Alice to a nearby park, pulling her down beside him on a bench under a tree. They sat in silence, watching kids play on the swings, push each other on the playground…you know, kid stuff. Alfred finally had the courage to speak up.

*So, nice park isn't it?*

*Yes, indeed, but why you dragged me here is my question.*

*Oh, I don't really know the answer to that. I just wanted to get out of that school.*

*I don't blame you…* She clutched her math textbook she had held onto tightly ever since being dragged out of school tightly to her chest. *I don't really like school…*

Alfred was surprised about this comment. She was the smartest kid in school, even though she had only been there 2 days; she had already outranked the previous smart kid.

*You don't like school? But you're so…smart! How is that possible?*

*Well, I just…I don't enjoy being there as much as I used to…*

*But wh-…* Alfred thought, something he didn't do very often, and realized why she hated school.

*Its because of the bullies… isn't it?*

Alice stood up, tears forming in her eyes. She placed her math book in her brown bag. As she was preparing to walk away, a strong but gentle hand grabbed hers, stopping her in her tracks.

*Alice…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up…*

Between quiet sobs, she tried her best to reply without sounding upset, but that wasn't gonna happen.

*Its…-sniffle- okay… you didn't mean –sniffle- to… I don't mind…*

She could barely finish her sentence when she felt herself being pulled back into a gentle, warm embrace.

*Alfred…?*

She clutched onto his shirt, crying hard. Alfred put a finger under her chin and lifted her up to look him in the eye.

*Alice, its okay. I'll always be here for you, no matter what.* He wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, smiling softly. *Wanna come over to my house? I need help on my math homework.*

*By help, do you mean copy off me?* She smiled.

*… Yes.* She and Alfred laughed, Alice feeling better now that she was with him. She felt strange when she was with him. She had… butterflies. She felt happy. She felt… amazing.

Alfred felt the same way, but neither of them could really define what it was.

*Wait, Alice? Your parents aren't gonna get mad, right?*

What Alfred didn't know is that Alice had been orphaned at the age of 6, and her nanny had been raising her ever since. In her parents will, she had been left $3,000,000, seeing as her parents were very rich and had a lot of power. Her nanny had been murdered 2 months earlier, and in her will left Alice all her money, which came up to a grand total of $999,000. Alice did not have any aunts, uncles, grandparents, etc. to take care of her, so she left to the United States, hoping to get a fresh start. She lived in a small apartment, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. She wasn't ready to tell Alfred this yet, she would have to wait.

*Uh…no. They let me go anywhere.*

*Cool! Lets go then!* Alfred, once again, dragged her to his house, and there they lay on the couch doing homework; well, Alice was doing her homework, where as Alfred would copy off her and play video games.

_**10 Months Later; May 19th**_

Alice and Alfred were still very good friends, doing everything with each other, never leaving each others sight. Prom was on May 21st, and Alfred was planning to ask Alice, as she didn't have a date yet, and he had declined several girls seeing as he wanted to take Alice. He only had 2 days left, and was too nervous to even try and ask her. She made 2 new friends (who were girls) but her best friend remained Alfred. Alfred would see her in the hall, laughing at her locker with her friends who were twins, Jezebel the tomboy, whom everyone referred to as Jez, and Marceline, the girly-girl, whom everyone referred to as Marci. He would hear them talking about prom, though Alice really had no take in the conversation. Mostly it was just Jez and Marci arguing about what styles there were gonna pick for their dress and such, whereas Alice would be the one laughing at their arguments. Alfred built up the courage and decided that he would ask Alice to the prom.

*Hey Jez, Marci. Can I steal Alice for a minute?* The two girls flashed each other a smile, knowing Alice had a crush on Alfred, and vise-versa.

*Sure thing, Alfred.* they said this in perfect unison, using their telepathic ways (as Alfred put it) to know what the other was thinking.

*Thanks!* He dragged Alice off to the end of the hallway, nervous about what he was going to do.

*Alice…I need to ask you something.* Alice bit her lip, getting scared as to what was going to happen next.

*What is it, Alfred?* She mentally prepared for the i-don't-wanna-be-your-friend-anymore-so-don't-talk-to-me-okay talk.

*Do you want to prom go with me? DAMNIT I SCREWED UP!*

Alice started to laugh, but then grabbed the now sulking boy's hand, playing with his fingers.

*Id love to...*

The American sprang up, with a ridiculous smile on his face. *REALLY?*

Alice giggled once more, nodding her head.

*Well, this turned out better than expected.*

*To tell you the truth Alfred, I have been waiting for this moment ever since I met you.*

*Just for me asking you to the prom?*

*Yes…I lo-* Before Alice could finish her sentence, the school bell rang. *Oh! Got to get to class! Bye Alfred!* She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to find her friends, her loose braids bouncing behind her head as she walked to her class. Alfred stared at her walking to class, and realized what that feeling he had only 10 months earlier.

It was love.

_**2 days later; Alice's House; Prom day**_

Marci came over at 11:00am help Alice pick out her dress from a popular, high end dress shop called Princess Days, and dragged Jez along. In the end, Alice ended up choosing a strapless dress, which was light baby pink at the top and then descended into a dark pink at the bottom, the colors fading towards the middle, that had a mesh, coral pink flower print pattern as the first layer, and a solid baby pink as the last layer. It was all tied by a solid, silk, coral pink belt. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It ended at about her knees, and she pulled the outfit together with silver, glittery flats. Jez chose a black, strapless, tulle skirt dress made out of satin, with mesh fishnets as one layer of the dress, and red converse. Not to mention it was tied at the waist with a red satin ribbon. Marci chose a Jade green strapless dress, which had a black bow at the waistline and had a sheer see through cover-up, with black heels. They did each others makeup shortly after buying the dresses, as it was already 4:00, 3 hours until prom started.

*Hey, I think I'm going to do it today.*

Marci gasped in shock, and Jez only stood there, smiling.

*MY BEST FRIEND IS NOT GOING TO DO THE NASTY WITH ANYONE!*

*MARCI! I'm not going to do the nasty! I'm going to confess to ALFRED!*

Jez laughed at Marci's stupidity, and just smiled. *I think you should write him a song. You're great at singing. *

*Yeah, but I don't know how to write a song, much less I don't have a band.*

*Well, Marci can play keyboard, I can play guitar, you can sing, and we can find some band geek who can play drums. Problem solved.*

*Yeah but I still don't know how to write a song!*

*I'll help. Just think of something you want to say to him, or experiences you've had with him.*

*Well, there's that time when I got a haircut just for him, and when we got caught in the rain together, and-*

*Perfect. Just write about that.*

*Yeah!* Marci chimed. *Ill totally play the keyboard, we will figure out the music and you WRITE, WRITE, WRITE!*

*Okay.*

Alice wrote the lyrics while Jez and Marci went home to get their instruments, and when they came back, they practiced the music together.

*Okay guys, its 6:30, I've scheduled our time on stage with the teachers and its time to go to prom!* Marci said, as she was always ahead of the game.

*Okay, lets go.*

Alice and the identical twins walked into the crowded gymnasium. As the three went backstage, Alfred saw them, and wondered what they were doing. A few minutes later, Ms. Perez walked onto stage, and pulled out a piece of paper.

*Alright guys, we are having a special performance today. Alice Kirkland, Marci Gem, and Jezebel Gem will now perform a song for us.*

Everyone applauded as the band walked onto stage. They had a drummer now, a boy that was an expert at the drums, and could sight-read music very easily.

*Hi, I'm Alice Kirkland, this is Jez and Marci Gem, and J.D. Flores, and we are going to be performing a song for you. I wrote it with the help of Jez and Marci, and it's called Melt. Ready guys?*

*Yeah!* the three cried in unison.

Alice took a deep breath as the music started.

_**(I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS. THEY BELONG TO ROCKLEETIST OF YOUTUBE.**_

_**http:/ w ww. Youtub e. com/watch? v=lU1g1Qz 2T_Y&fea ture=player _embedded (remove the spaces!)**_

_**(Alice is singing just like rockleetist, except the high notes aren't as…high.)**_

_La, La, La…_

_Just as a wake up, this morning I had one person on my mind.  
>Yes, it was you.<br>I had my hair cut, so you would notice me and ask me about my new style.  
>I wear my favorite pleated skirt and place hairclips so nicely when<br>I step outside to tell myself, "Today is the day you'll see me in a new way."_

_Melting, I'm melting when I think of you.  
>But it's impossible for me to say that I love you.<br>And still I'm melting; I can't look into your eyes.  
>I promise truly that deep down inside of me.<br>That you're the one my heart is meant for.  
>Forevermore.<em>

_The forecast was a lie and now I am standing all alone in this storming downpour.  
>I found my umbrella, but sighed quietly.<br>"Why both to stay dry out here anymore?"  
>At least that was before, I heard your voice and turned to see<br>when you said, "Will you share it with me?"  
>I couldn't stop my smile from showing through.<br>As I fall even more in love with you._

_Melting, oh I'm finding it hard to breathe.  
>I trembled when I felt your hand, oh my heart's racing.<br>And now you're here with me, with this umbrella in the rain.  
>I want to be the one that you will hold forever.<br>You're so close beside me, don't you know?_

_I pray to God, "Oh please, let this moment last for the two of us."  
>Yet I feel so happy that I could cry.<em>

_La, la, la, la…  
>Melting, our time of parting has arrived.<br>So will we meet again or will we truly say goodbye?  
>Though I am melting, I know I can't stay with you.<br>So I'll keep praying you'll never forget me.  
>Then maybe someday you'll return to say that I love you.<em>

The audience roared wildly, and the band all went backstage. Alfred was sure the song was about him, but he had to ask Alice.

*ALICE!*

Alice turned to see who was calling her name, and it was none other than Alfred himself.

*Alfred?* She mentally prepared herself for rejection, but instead got a gentle kiss on the lips.

*That song…it was about me, right?*

Alice nodded, still dazed from the kiss.

They danced the night away, becoming a couple, marrying each other, having twins; a girl and a boy, named Violet and Arian. They had quite the life, making ends meet everyday. They never forgot that fateful day, when Alice was shoved into her locker.

_**Cliché ending is Cliché. Yep. I don't own ANYTHING except my writing, and nothing else. **_

_**A THANK YOU to my AMAAAAAAAZZZZZIIIIINNNNNGGGG EDITOR SYDNEY (XxTimeOfDeathxX) whom I couldn't do this without! THAAAAANNNKKK YOOOOUUU!**_

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! Go check out Sydney's FanFiction!  
><strong>_http:/www. Fanfiction .net /u/ 3413053/

_**(remove the spaces!)  
>Read and Review her AMAZING Hetalia-Axis Powers FanFiction!~<br>**_

_**Read and Review this story too! Reviews make my life up because that's how lame I am :P **_

_**THANK YOU! :DDD**_


End file.
